T-34/76 (CoH2)
|prereq = none |production_struc = Mechanized Armor Kampaneya |primary_weapon = 76.2 mm F-34 Tank gun |secondary_weapon = 1x Hull Mounted DT Machine gun |health = |armor = medium |speed = 5.8 m/s |num_abilities = 2 |abilities = Ramming Maneuver * Costs nothing * Rams an enemy vehicle in an attempt to disable it * Requires a clear path Secure Mode * Toggled ability * While active, the T-34/76 can capture territory, but weapons are disabled * Requires Veterancy 1 Prioritize Vehicles * Toggled ability * While active, T-34/76 holds fire against infantry and structures unless given an explicit command |upgrades = }} The Russian T34/76 is a general-purpose medium tank; it carries a main gun capable of dealing damage to infantry as well as armor. The T-34/76, however, does not specialize in either role and is best supported when in combat. Its armor is rather mediocre and can be reliably penetrated by German AT weaponry. As a trade-off, the tank has good mobility and is fairly cheap; it's the cheapest unit out of the Mechanized Armor Kampaneya and is less expensive than general-purpose medium tanks of other factions. Weapons The T-34-76 is equipped with a main gun and two machine guns. 76.2 mm F-34 tank gun The main gun deals 160 damage, has a penetration value of 100 and has a firing range of 40. The gun is not very effective against German armor due to these relatively subpar stats, but can still pack a punch, particularly when flanking. In numbers, this gun can take on heavy tanks. The gun has good accuracy and splash damage against infantry, but suffers a 50% scatter penalty when on the move (basically meaning it will be less accurate), like most other tanks (as of late 2013 december patch). 7.62 mm DT machine guns The T-34-76 is equipped with a DT machine gun in its hull and another mounted coaxial to the main gun, providing anti-infantry support for the tank. If both are firing, they deal decent enough damage to infantry. Abilities Ramming Maneuver * Costs nothing * Activation: Target enemy vehicle Upon activating this free ability, the driver will push the engine to maximum throttle and try to ram an enemy vehicle, essentially turning the T34/76 into a battering ram. The tank will always choose the shortest path possible (failure to get to the enemy vehicle will result in temporary engine breakdown). Ramming an enemy vehicle will cause one of the following effects to occur: crew shocked, light engine damage, heavy engine damage, immobilization or a destroyed main gun, ranging from the most likely to the most rare events. Regardless of failure or success, the T34/76 itself will suffer catastrophic engine damage and a broken main gun upon impact. Therefore, ramming is only recommended if the Soviet player is confident in winning the engagement and recovering the T-34, if the target is a heavy tank such as an Elefant or King Tiger, or as the final attack of a doomed tank crew. Secure Mode * Costs nothing * Toggled ability * Disables weapons while active * Requires veterancy 1 A veterancy one ability that when toggled on, will make the tank capable of capturing points. Combat armaments are disabled for as long as the ability remains toggled on. However, while in this mode, enemy units cannot capture points the tank is within. Prioritize Vehicles * Costs nothing * Toggled ability This ability orders the tank to hold fire against infantry and structures unless given an explicit command. Tank engages vehicles as normal. Veterancy As a Soviet unit, the T-34/76 can gain three levels of Veterancy. Each level brings its own specific benefits, increasing the unit's combat potential and/or survivability. Accumulation The T-34/76 receives experience points for killing enemy units. Once it has accumulated a sufficient number of experience points, it will automatically advance to the next level of veterancy. Bonuses Strategy The in-game version of the tank is arguably weaker than its real life version. Its main gun has trouble against other medium tanks. Its armor is mediocre. This means that the tank should not be treated as a sturdy main battle tank, capable of engaging everything while dishing out good damage. It simply isn't up to the task. The primary use of this tank in the early parts of the game should be infantry support, used to destroy enemy machine guns and assist in destroying light vehicles. The tank is, however, vulnerable to anti-tank guns, and combined with other anti-tank units (such as panzer grenadiers) may ensure a swift destruction of said tank. The tank may be of use in the late game when large numbers are amassed, using either sheer fire power to overwhelm opponents or ramming enemy tanks to disable their main guns, however, ramming enemy tanks is not advised most of the time (except to cripple an expensive heavy tank), as the destruction of the engine may leave it helpless against other enemies, while engineers may not be safe to repair the tank. In late-game conflicts, the T-34-76 may be used in tandem with other tanks, counteracting the disadvantages of the other and vice-versa. Veteran T-34's may also be used as lone raiders, quickly attacking enemy units or bases from unexpected angles and then escaping. Weakness As stated prior, the T-34, whilst capable, is not on par with many of its contemporary mediums. In a one on one matchup, the Panzer IVs of both the Wehrmacht and Oberkommando hold the advantage with their dedicated AT cannons. The T-34 is also a jack-of-all-trades, master of none. The Panzer IVs beat it in an anti-tank role, the Cromwell is faster, and the Sherman has more anti-infantry potential with its HE shells and top-mounted HMG. Quotes "T-34 crewed, loaded and ready." Gallery Category:Vehicles